


How to Teach Kissing to an Airhead

by SoullessSanctuary



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, French Kissing, Idk if it’s even fluff but still p much fluff with the french kiss aaaaye, Kissing, M/M, Sketches included, soft kiss turning into french kissing whoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessSanctuary/pseuds/SoullessSanctuary
Summary: Sanma wants to show affection seriously to Tempura.
Relationships: Sanma Shioyaki/Tempura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	How to Teach Kissing to an Airhead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChewingstonChew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChewingstonChew/gifts).



> Oh hey, I manage to make a small drabble of my rarepair. Please enjoy. Also, behold of my messy sketches!

Teaching how to kiss is embarrassing. Yet I’m still willing to teach this big man anyway, because... I guess I’m really a teacher by heart.

Or some teacher hopelessly in love with this naive and warm man.

  
“... Eh? It feels... nice? But I like it!”

I bit my tongue and made a soft annoyed grumble, hoping he didn’t catch it. Goodness, why does my heart still beat fast for this man? His warmth is just too much to ignore.

I just sighed, and cupped his face one more time.

“Tempura... That was supposed to be an affection to show my love for you,” I sighed. “Looks like I will have to teach you a better kiss...”

As soon as our lips met, I gently licked his, asking for his mouth to open for me. To my surprise, he did just that, and the next thing I know, I can feel his tongue already slowly twirling with mine seconds after I did.

Is he really a muscle airhead as everyone says he is? He seems like a fast learner.

But ah... I cannot think straight. I can only feel myself swelling up in heat, and vaguely feeling his strong arms slowly wrapping on my waist.

I don’t want to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been more than a year, and I am still trash about this pairing. Thank you for reading!
> 
> PS: This is also a small gift for Chewy for being a great and hardworking friend~


End file.
